The Third Floor
by chibi113
Summary: Basically about a dream i had. REDONE first chapter after relising it had cut out all the thought things i put in so half the story virtually wasn't there so now you can see the whole thing.
1. Dreams and arrival

The Third Floor  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my self and my dream (which is where the plot and idea came from) I make no money from this (or anything else for that matter).  
  
{thoughts}  
  
"speech"  
  
[that annoying little voice that exists in everyone's head]  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Dreams and arrival.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
My POV  
  
I woke up sweating. I quickly got out of bed and then realized it was still dark, looking to the clock I read that it was 3AM. "Aww sh*t" I murmured knowing that since I was now awake fully there was no way I was gonna be able to go back to sleep again. And it was because of that I ended up sitting at my desk reading fanfiction. There was a bit of static as I read and just as I was finishing reading, it came full force. I covered my ears and closed my eyes in pain as the piercing sound fought its way into my skull.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Finally after what seemed like forever it stopped and I opened my eyes to see what had happened with my computer to cause that static. Looking up I saw that my computer had been turned off looking next to it I realized my radio had been turned off as well. It was just after this that I realized there was sunlight coming in from under my curtain. Opening the blinds I was extremely surprised to see the sun out at all not to mention how high it was in the sky meaning it had been out for a while now.  
  
Deciding since the sun was out it was time for breakfast I went to my door to head downstairs. I opened my bedroom door to find a blonde haired guy with thick glasses staring at me looking as surprised as I felt. Without thinking I quickly slammed the door shut again right in the guy's face. {This cannot be happening, it has to be a dream. [but when you are dreaming you are not allowed to realize it] . damn!} I looked to the door when I heard it open and saw the boy standing there awkwardly staring at me. It is at this point that I realized that I am still in my pajamas.  
  
"Umm, I don't know who you are but could you kind of get out of my room so I can change?" I asked nervously. The guy blushed brightly and left my room. I quickly decided to go casual and wear my baggy ridge blue jeans and a ¾ sleeve top in a greenish gray color with a circle to the side and the names of the four elements to the other side. I then did my hair in its usual messy ponytail and walked out.  
  
I looked around the area I had walked into and noticed that a: it was nothing like my house and b: the guy was now gone. I jumped in fright when I heard a girl's voice shriek.  
  
"SHE MIGHT BE EVIL WE HAVE TO GET RID OF HER!"  
  
{OK. this is just what I need} Quickly tracing the voice to a room down the corridor into what looked like a lounge room. There I saw the blonde guy from before plus two other guys and two girls. Both the other guys were fairly dark haired, one with dark brown hair and the other with what looked practically black hair. The black haired guy seemed to be the taller of the two. The girls on the other hand looked completely different from each other. One was pretty with kind of curly blonde hair while the other was also pretty but in a different way with extremely dark brown hair.  
  
"Um. hi." Announcing my presence they all turned to look at me. For the most part they looked curious except for the dark haired girl who looked suspicious {Ahhh. she must be the one who thinks I'm evil}.  
  
"How did you know where we were?" Asked the suspicious girl.  
  
"How could I not figure it out with the noise coming from here." I shot back at her. Looking them over again quickly {They all look around the same age as me. the guys might be 17} I decided it was probably safe to let them know who I was.  
  
"I'm Kyera. Who are you?" The blonde guy who probably felt he should introduce everyone as he was the first one to 'meet' me.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A/N: I've decided each chapter will be in a different character's POV as you should be able to tell the other characters are the spooksville group. This is NOT going to be a romantic BUT I might put in some suggestive parts as the story goes on so tell me who you think I should put together. Or tell me if I should add some more minor characters like George, Tira, Ann Templeton or one of my friends.  
  
PLZ R&R I really need new ideas. 


	2. Introductions

The Third Floor  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my self and my dream (which is where the plot and idea came from) I make no money from this (or anything else for that matter).  
  
{thoughts}  
  
"speech"  
  
[that annoying little voice that exists in everyone's head]  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Introductions.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Watch's POV  
  
"I'm Watch and this is Adam, Bryce, Sally and Cindy" I said, pointing at each of my friends respectively.  
  
"Pleased to meet you" Replied Kyera politely. She seemed nice enough. She was shorter than me, with the top of her head coming about level with the base of my neck. She had dark hair with a red tint to it so that when light hit it, it shone a bright copper color but without light it looked pitch black, brown eyes with little streaks of red going through {That's weird}, and olive skin.  
  
"Not to be rude or anything but where the hell am I?" Kyera asked, looking around my lounge-room curiously.  
  
"You're on the planet Earth." Replied Sally. Kyera gave her a look that showed she thought Sally was out of her mind.  
  
"Ok. I was hoping for a little more detail than that."  
  
"You're in Springville," Started Adam.  
  
"Spooksville." Sally interrupted with.  
  
"USA." Adam finished glancing at Sally who still appeared to not trust Kyera.  
  
"Oh. I thought so." Is all Kyera replied with.  
  
{I wonder how she could've known where she was when she's only been in my house, then again we don't know where she came from or if she is indeed human so maybe she just knows.}  
  
"So, where are you from Kyera?" Cindy asked acting far more friendly towards Kyera than Sally was. {Though that's not overly unusual.}  
  
"I'm from Australia actually. Melbourne to be more specific." She paused then look thoughtful. {Hmmm. she says she's from Australia but she has an American accent I wonder what that's about}. She suddenly turned to look at me staring at me with her deep dark brown eyes.  
  
"I also believe I'm from another dimension." She added still staring into my eyes as though she was searching for something there.  
  
"Why do you believe that?" I asked finally seeming to have found my voice again.  
  
"Because I've read about you guys." She stated as though it were the most normal thing in the world. [Well it kind of is] {Not when it's about us, just ordinary people}[You think your life's ORDINARY!]{True enough} Kyera continued, "A guy named Christopher Pike wrote about you guys in a series of books called Spooksville."  
  
"So you're not from Earth then." Said Sally smiling as though she had won.  
  
"No, I am from Earth just Earth in another dimension," Replied Kyera, "and you know you're exactly the way I thought you would be Sarah Wilcox."  
  
Sally's eyes widened slightly at the sound of her real name. {I wonder how much she does know about us, I mean does she know our deepest secrets, things we've never told anyone or just the stuff we've told each other or stuff that we ourselves don't really know about.}  
  
"How did you get here?" Bryce asked apparently not at all disturbed by how much knowledge this girl may know about us. Though it was a reasonable question seeing as we could use that information to find a way for her to get home.  
  
"I dunno." {Ok. scrap that idea.}"Ummm. seeing as it looks as though I may be stuck here a while is there anywhere safe I could stay that you know of?" She was now looking out the window. I looked to see that the sun was setting already.  
  
"Oh no I have to be home now!" Exclaimed Cindy standing up and heading towards the door. She turned around, "How about we meet at the doughnut shop tomorrow then?"  
  
We all agreed except Kyera who still looked a little confused though I couldn't really blame her. Then Cindy left with Adam and Sally right behind her.  
  
"Ok. Now where am I going to stay?" {Oops forgot about that we should have sent her with one of the girls, since there's nowhere really safe for anyone to stay in this town}  
  
Bryce spoke up again "Well you and your room got transported here, right? So why don't you just stay in your room here."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." She agreed with him then turned to me. "Is that alright with you Watch?"  
  
"Yeah. it's your room right." {Wait a minute I just invited a girl to stay at my house for the night [what? Its not like Sally and Cindy haven't stayed here before] yeah but a: we were being held prisoners here b: Bryce and Adam were here as well c: I've known them for years I only met her today} My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door closing. Bryce had left and Kyera was giving me a weird look.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked me, "Bryce said goodbye and you didn't even acknowledge him."  
  
"I'm fine. I was just thinking." I replied slightly touched by her concern if that was what it was. I looked down but quickly looked up again when I heard a growling noise coming from where she was.  
  
Grinning sheepishly she asked, "You don't have anything to eat for dinner do you? My stomach is apparently unhappy with it's current state of emptiness."  
  
I smiled a little at this. "Sure," I replied, "the kitchen's this way." I quietly led her in the direction of the kitchen knowing that I would definitely have to go shopping tomorrow.  
  
A/N: YAY!!! It took me forever to finish this chapter even though it's fairly short but it's hard to do when ur trying to look at things from a different persons POV especially when they're a guy..  
  
Anyway PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. First Night

The Third Floor Disclaimer: I own nothing except my self and my dream (which is where the plot and idea came from) I make no money from this (or anything else for that matter).  
  
{thoughts}  
  
"speech"  
  
[that annoying little voice that exists in everyone's head]  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: First Night.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Alternate POV's  
  
Kyera:  
  
I followed Watch to the kitchen and looked around. It was actually pretty tidy especially compared to the mess back home. He went over to the fridge.  
  
"I don't have much at the moment," he said, "is left-over pizza and coke ok?"  
  
"Yeah that sounds good." I replied. I could tell he was very uneasy about me being there, which was understandable I did kind of feel like I was invading his house, but then I didn't want to get killed in the middle of the night staying somewhere else, plus I didn't have any American money only Australian dollars.  
  
{Hey on the plus side I'm meeting some of the characters from my favorite series of books. I wonder how far they are into the series. though by the looks of them they seem the same age as me which means they would have finished the things I've read 3-4 years ago. HEY maybe I can find out what's happened since then. I wonder if Ann Templeton is still in the Pleiades? I'll have to ask.}  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Watch:  
  
I busied myself with preparing dinner for us since I didn't feel that comfortable talking to her. She seemed nice enough but barely anything in this town was as it seemed. {And considering how she got here and what she told us it's probably better to be cautious of her.}  
  
"Here." I said passing her a plate.  
  
"Thanks." She took a slice of the microwaved pizza and put it on her plate then poured herself a glass of pepsi. "Want some?" She asked politely, catching me looking at her.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." I said quietly. I knew I was probably blushing for being caught looking at her.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Kyera:  
  
I looked at him curiously, why was he blushing? {He was kinda staring at me just before, but that's probably because he's curious about where I'm from and maybe. he might be worried that I'm not really a friend. I guess I'll have to do my best to convince them all that I'm not an enemy especially since I need their help to get home. But he seems pretty worried about something.}  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked him.  
  
"Huh?" he looked slightly surprised that I had noticed.  
  
"What's wrong? You look like something's bothering you and I know it has something to do with me." He looked up at me now staring straight into my eyes as if I was the one with all the answers.  
  
"How much do you know about us?" he asked still staring into my eyes.  
  
"Huh?" I blinked slightly surprised by the question. {Out of all the questions I thought he'd ask that was NOT one of them [but it is a fair question, wouldn't you be worried if someone showed up and said they'd read all about you and you didn't know exactly how much they knew about you from that, for all you knew they could know your bra size] ...eugh... true that and a good point.}  
  
"Well. I know a fair bit but not like really personal stuff or anything, I don't even know your real name."  
  
"Oh. Ok. So what do you know?" he asked.  
  
"I know that you met Adam and Cindy when you were around 10 and when you met Adam you took him to look at the world behind the secret path, which the end of is at Madeline Templeton's grave and." I continued on telling him all that I had read from the Spooksville series and adding a few of my own thoughts on various bits with him blushing at some of the comments I made.  
  
************************************************************* Watch:  
  
I listened intently as she told me what she had read about us. The books definitely made us out to be heroes, but they also showed that we were fairly normal kids as well. She added her own comments and theories here and there and I was amazed how she could pick out little details from each book and make them into something bigger especially when it was a much shorter version of 2 years of our lives. She'd managed to explain a few things that had happened that fitted together, mainly the stuff involving Ms Templeton and how by sending us on the different "quests" she had been preparing us for something that was coming and that she wouldn't be able to help us with. I knew nothing that big had really happened to us, so I presumed this was still to happen.  
  
{Then again there might be a reason this girl is here now and she can make all these connections.}  
  
After she'd finished talking we looked to see it was now pitch dark outside with only the light of the stars out as there was no moon tonight.  
  
"You wanna go outside and star gaze?" She asked me.  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Kyera:  
  
I lay down on my back on the slightly damp lawn not really caring what would happen to my clothes as a result. I stared up at the sky looking at all the different constellations, seeing if there were any that were different from my world. They appeared to be the same, so I concluded that possibly this wasn't an entirely different dimension but possibly just an alternate of our own where the timeline had branched off at some point far back in time.  
  
"Aren't they amazing." I said to Watch as he walked up from behind me.  
  
"Yeah." He sounded even more distant than I did which was really saying something. I sat up to look at him. He just stood there staring up at the sky but with a distant and distinct sadness in his eyes. { Better not to question him about it after all it's his life and I'm not even meant to be in this dimension. I hope he's ok.}  
  
I lay back down and gazed thoughtfully at the stars wondering about everything that had happened since I got here and I eventually dozed off.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A/N: Ok. that's it for this chapter. PLZ review! 


	4. The Dream

The Third Floor Disclaimer: I own nothing except my self and my dream (which is where the plot and idea came from) I make no money from this (or anything else for that matter).  
  
For this chapter:  
  
{thoughts}  
  
"speech"  
  
[Images]  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: The Dream.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Dream Kyera's POV  
  
It was the same dream. The one I had the night before, before I had woken up in this dimension only now it was even more vivid than before and this time I remembered it.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I stood alone on the path staring up at the house, for some unknown reason it spooked me beyond belief. Maybe it was that gut feeling I get when something terrible is going to happen or maybe it was the pure freakiness of the house itself. The house had 3 floors which wasn't overly strange what was strange was that the bottom 2 floors were made of red brick while the third floor was constructed of white marble. Further more the 3rd floor had a balcony which looked as though it should have been the entrance, as it appeared to have 3 steps as well as 2 pillars supporting a ceiling over it. Overall it looked as though someone had taken a normal, if extremely dirty and old, red brick, double-story house and dumped an ancient Greek coliseum style building on top of it.  
  
Suddenly I was on the porch with 5 shadowed figures behind me. An old lady sitting on a rocking chair on the front porch, which was wooden and creaked a lot, was knitting and motioned us over. We went over and she started to tell us.  
  
"There in the house lies the spirit awakened [a horrible twisted figure but it is still blurry], to torture the innocent souls [people suffering, screaming, begging for the pain to stop], the third floor holds the key [on the third floor a spiral shell design on the ceiling which opens up to reveal a dark place]."  
  
The old lady disappeared and then the 5 figures and I are on the first floor. The door slams shut behind me and clicks locked. Then we are on the stairs making our way up to the 3rd floor. We were on the 3rd floor then next to the stairs a man lays there, dead, with a look of utter horror and pain pasted forever on his face now. Still we walked on searching for the shell hatch.  
  
There is a sudden earthquake and one of the figures falls to a wall with a small open doorway where his head is. The figure is suddenly strapped to the wall and the little door, which has a round upside down saucepan attached to it, slams forwards closing and in the process the saucepan thing jolts the figures head forward breaking their neck. In that moment I finally see his face which has the same pained and horrified look on it as the other dead man.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I woke up startled, I knew that face now even though I had never seen it twisted in that kind of pain I now recognized who it belonged to.  
  
{Adam.}  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A/N: So waddya think pretty freaky dream I had eh? Well better go write the next chappie for my potc story since I'll have Dom angry at me if I don't at least start writing it soon. 


	5. Revelations and Relations

The Third Floor Disclaimer: I own nothing except my self and my dream (which is where the plot and idea came from) I make no money from this (or anything else for that matter).  
  
For this chapter:  
  
{thoughts}  
  
"speech"  
  
[that annoying little voice that exists in everyone's head]  
  
Chapter 5: Revelations and Relations.  
  
Adam's POV  
  
I walked towards the coffee shop thinking of what might happen today. {I just know something strange is gonna happen today [Like that isn't normal in this town though] Good point}. I looked up to the window of the coffee shop to see Sally already there, sipping from a mug of coffee {probably her fifth knowing her} I cringed at the thought. I had tried numerous times to talk her out of her addiction and failed miserably as many times.  
  
"Hi Sally."  
  
"Morning." She replied giving him a small smile.  
  
"How many of those have you had?" I asked looking pointedly at the mug.  
  
She looked up at me innocently, "This is only my fifth." {I knew it.}  
  
"Sally..."  
  
"Don't even bother. You know I'm not gonna give it up. Besides it's not like it's bad for me. According to research drinking coffee actually reduces the risks of cancer later in life."  
  
"Who has to worry about cancer when you live in this town." I muttered as Bryce entered.  
  
"Hi guys." He said sitting across from Sally and I.  
  
"Hi. Uh... where are Watch and Kyera?" I asked.  
  
"Probably still at Watch's house why?"  
  
"Wait you mean you didn't stay with them?" asked Sally now looking concerned.  
  
"No... should I have?"  
  
"YES OF COURSE YOU SHOULD'VE WHAT IF SHE IS EVIL?!" Yelled Sally.  
  
"Well, she's proved to me that she's not so I don't think there's anything to worry about there," Came a voice from behind us. Sally and I turned, while Bryce looked over the top of us to see Watch, Cindy and Kyera standing in the doorway. Watch continued, "also we have to figure out how she got here and how to get her back home."  
  
{That's true. She can't stay here forever... I wonder what she did that proved her trustworthy?}  
  
"Well, I guess the first place to start was what you were doing before you ended up here." Said Cindy, as she took a seat next to Bryce and Kyera and Watch pulled up some chairs to the side of the table.  
  
"Not much really, I had just woken up... from a nightmare I think I didn't remember it then but I had the same one last night and now I remember it." Said Kyera frowning in thought of the dream.  
  
"You think your dream had something to do with this?" I asked.  
  
"It might," she replied frowning even more when she looked at me, "I've been known to have strange dreams before that have related to something that's about to happen."  
  
"But if you had the dream last night again, wouldn't that mean that it hasn't happened yet?" Asked Sally.  
  
"I know that it definitely hasn't. This dream was in a lot more detail about exact events rather than my usual symbolic ones..."  
  
{Why is she looking at me so strangely? Did her dream have something to do with me?}  
  
"and now that I'm here I'm fairly certain that the 5 shadowed figures that were with me were you guys." Again she looked at me. "At the very least one of them I saw clearly as being Adam."  
  
{Well maybe it's not that bad [Have you seen the way she was looking at you? It's bad!]}  
  
"Well we better make sure we don't get ourselves into too much trouble then while you're here." Said Cindy trying to be optimistic.  
  
"Like you can ever stay out of trouble in this town." Muttered Sally.  
  
"I think as long as we stay away from the house I saw in my dream we should all be safe." Said Kyera, looking around tiredly.  
  
"I guess with that dream you didn't get a decent sleep did you?" Asked Bryce. Kyera shook her head.  
  
"It didn't help that I was sleeping outside on the grass either."  
  
At this all of our eyes widened aside from Watch's and Kyera's.  
  
"You made her sleep outside?!" exclaimed Cindy, looking at Watch shocked.  
  
"What?!" Said Watch his eyes now widening as he realised what we thought. "No! We went outside to look at the stars and we fell asleep." "Oh..." Said Cindy making a face that said that she didn't think this was much better. Kyera rolled her eyes and Watch just groaned and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna order," I said getting up, "who wants what?" I looked to Sally, "and don't you think about asking me for coffee." She glared at me then replied.  
  
"Fine I'll have a jam donut thanks." She said, handing me her money.  
  
"Same and a cup of tea." Said Cindy, getting out money to pay.  
  
"Coffee and a donut, thanks." Said Bryce handing over his money.  
  
"Same." Came a muffled reply from Watch pulling some money out of his pocket. I looked to Kyera.  
  
"Uh... I'm not from America so I don't have any money I can use here." She said shrugging.  
  
"That's ok I'll pay." I said, after all she had seen something in her dreams and had given us a warning to help us.  
  
"You sure?" I nodded. "Thanks, I'll have a donut and tea." She said smiling at me. I got up and left the table. To get our breakfast.  
  
A/N: Sorry I've taken so long getting this up but I've been busy with school and other stories. Anyway stay tuned fer more and please leave reviews! 


End file.
